Trixie and the Tricky Tricks of being Trix
by Trixie Detrix Lulamoon
Summary: (( Clopfic )) (( Anthro )) (( Lewd )) The Great and Powerful Trixie goes through the problems of being quite the lonley pony, Her emotions getting the best of her after the drama between herself and Twilight. (( This is my first Fan-Fic. ))


It was quite a hot day in Canterlot, There were Anthro ponies and booths selling ice-cream around every corner, and you can just feel the heat coming of the concrete on the heat. There was quite a few people walking around the large city, and one of those people was Trixie

Wearing short-shorts and a tube-top due to the hot heat, Trixie would take a step into Royal Rocky Road. After the second meeting with Twilight, She moved up to here in seek of peace and quiet, Trixie was not the most popular one around due to her past, she would either be ignored or grumbles due to them not liking her being around. But Trixie would usually just try her best to ignore them. She was the Great Trixie, She did not need them anyway, or so she thought. Now that she is in Canterlot, her ability level to make friends were in the singular digits, She often found herself sitting in the park and watching others hang out, kiss, hold hands and other things that you would see either very close friends or very close partners doing and that is something she did not get to do.

She would sigh at the thought but continue walking, being the Great and Powerful Trixie was not great any more, She only really got the bad things, such as being tripped over when she entered a local bar by drunks that would act as if it was nothing, She would get a occasional dirty look and she would get the occasional dirty snob look, But she could not change being Trixie, you can't just end being you. A few hours had past as she had been spending her time at a local cafe, Trixie was taking slow spoonful's of a sundae with a sigh across her face and then placing the chilling treat into her gob and nomming it to try to fill up her lonely blues, once she had finished about half of it and then she lost her appetite due to just feeling down, she would leave without even paying, just standing up and walking away, to emotionally hurt by the thoughts that were traveling through the young magicians brain to care, and nobody even seemed to notice anyway, She would walk down the streets once more until she would come across a very tall white hotel, it was old but still rather intact.

This was Trixie's home, she would walk in and give a small nod to the Anthro Mare and the desk, she was old and she would give Trixie just a dirty stare as she walked past. Trixie would press the button on the elevator and nothing would happen, not even the boop noise. The old woman from behind would say. "Can't you read the sign? Out of order!" she would grumble in an old voice as if she had a Spider stuck up her ass, like a librarian of sorts. Trixie would raise her eye vision to see at the top of the iron shut door the words 'Broken, Use Stairs instead' Trixie would turn around to the old lady and nod "Err? Sorry Miss Clearfield. The Great and Not observant Trixie didn't notice."

She would say with a smug grin at the own joke of her title and then the lady would roll her eyes and go back to reading. Trixie would open the door just to her left and step inside. She was now in a large stair way, all of the walls, polls and steps were painted a faint blue and the whole area set off a chill down Trixie's spine, This was rather cold and it felt good to be out of the weather, but she was not going to sit in a stair way due to the heat, she would slowly step up each step, making an iron "Din'k" sound each time her heels would press against the step, about five minutes later, she reached her floor and pushed into the door, the heat getting to her once more as she would look at the numbers of each room. "Thirty two, Thirty three... Thirty four"

She would mutter to herself as she would place her hand onto the knob of the door, slowly opening it and stepping inside, the Air-con would start up and begin to cool the room down at the sense of somebody being in the room, Trixie would stumble over to the bed and crash onto it, the room was painted a creamy cream vanilla color, and the bed had nothing but a white sheet on it due to the weather, Trixie would lay on there and think about things, such as who was she and what has she done, She had never even met somebody like Twilight before and yet she was defeated by her, Trixie would just stare at the ceiling, Her eyes slowly drifting to sleep as she was tired and puffed out due to the long stair clime. Trixie would fall asleep like a baby.

.. silence... That was all... Until she would blink a few times, The Anthro Unicorns body would wake up and feel something, she was so lonely and she just could not handle it anymore, She needed somebody…. or something to experience some emotions with, She had an idea, one that would rarely cross and pass the Unicorns mind until now, She would stand up and leave the room, and then another forty minutes later she would return with a small pink bag, She would place the bag next to the bed and she would lay down on it in the same position from before, Her hand would slowly drift down to the side of the bed and pull a small bottle of clearly gooey liquid in it, the bottle would be marked 'LUBE' along the middle in blue and red letters, along with a slogan and what it does under it and such, the ingredients on the back and basically anything else that you would see on a normal product.

Trixie would place her hands onto the small green lid and take off the plastic protector, then her hand would reach down and grip onto her short-shorts before pulling them down to her knees, Her hand would then pull down her blue panties and expose her pussy out into the open air, the room was cold due to the air-con working on overdrive and Trixie would slowly raise the hand with the lube in it and begin squirting a fine line of the goop across her pussy whilst her other hand rubbed it in, rubbing in with her pussy lips and such, giving off a small amount of pleasure to the lonely Magician. Her hand would continue to rub it in, but then it would speed up and up; trying to hush her own moans and actions but the pleasure of her pussy lips being touched was too much. Her hand would then stop and her breaths, the buzzing from the fridge and air-con would be the only sounds in the room, but her breathing the most hearable "D-Don't rush yourself Trixie…E-Enjoy it slowly" she would say to herself as her hand would reach up and slowly pick up the pink bag once more before she would pour out all its contents next to her stomach, There was two medium dildos, marked with the veins and all, Two magazines, a pink vibrating plug and dildo. The Magazines had the word "Play Pony" marked across the top, one filled with Stallion Anthro Pictures and the other with Mares mixing with Stallions.

She did not plan to use them because she had something else in mind that she wanted to picture, Her hand would grip onto the vibrating plug and dildo and then her hand would slowly reach down to her two holes and the plug would be placed into her plot, stretching it for a second and then it would simply fold around it, her ass taking it in, Her other hand would slowly reach down to her pussy and she would place the vibrating Dildo in, both of them connected by a pink wire to one small module with a small lever, the lever had been tilted to the far left, behind a picture of a stop sign, There was various small pictures across the small pink box, such as a turtle and other animals and the last one had a picture of a Wasp. Trixie's horn would glow brightly as the lever would quickly snap to the wasp, they vibrated intensely and Trixie would let out a cry and quickly tune it down to about the turtle, the dildo and plug slowly buzzing in her pussy as Trixie's hands would slowly insert the Vibrating Dildo in and out her pussy "O-Oh .. Yes..." she would whimper, slowly speeding up the pushing into her pussy.

Trixie was enjoying this and then she would begin to think about Twilight and if she does this kind of stuff, She wanted to know how rough she would like it if she did, and how many she had done it with, Her horn would glow brightly once more as the lever would slowly lift and change to a picture of an elephant, The vibrators buzzing and slightly jittering her hands, but they remanded gripped onto the Fake Cock and she would continue pushing it in and out her pussy ""A-Ah!, Oh! YES! T-The Great and Powerful Trixie enjoys this ever so much!" she would cry, her hand speeding up, the dildo pushing it in and out, constantly. Her teeth tightly clenched into her bottom lip as she rolled about the bed, whimpering in pleasure. Her horn would glow brightly and once again the speed would quicken to the picture of a stallion, Trixie would lean her head back in pleasure "OH!, YES!, M-MORE!" she would cry, clearly the people next to her apartment could hear the horny mare pleasuring herself but she did not care, her eyes rolling about in pleasure as she would close them tightly, trying to picture some more things that would set her off, The image of her and Twilight becoming friends and sleeping together whilst naked would come to mind and her legs would quiver about, enjoying this to an insane extent "Trick-Trixie is such a horny mare Twilight!" she would cry, trying to increase the image's reality of herself and Twilight, Her horn would glow brightly as the small pink toy would volt up to Wasp one more "YES! YES!" Trixie would lunge up the toy and slam it down deep into her pussy and she would let out a final cry "YESSS!" the toy would slowly be lifted out as her horn would shut off the toy.

Girl-juice spirting and sliding out the side of the Dildo as she would take it out, her hair all tussled and her crotch completely wet and in a patch of her own love juice on the bed, Her breaths being the only thing she could hear other than ringing "...*Puff*..*Puff*...The Great Trixie wonders... *Puff*... *Puff*… Does... *Puff*... Twilight do this?"


End file.
